


[Podfic] Epitaph by rukafais

by Jay_Crow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow
Summary: Break the Seals. Bear the kingdom’s fate. Do what must be done.In apology, they listen for the words that only they will hear as they bring about the end.(We are sorry. We are sorry.Discarded child, you did not ask for this.)[Podfic version]





	[Podfic] Epitaph by rukafais

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546880) by [rukafais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukafais/pseuds/rukafais). 



> Thank you for allowing me to make this podfic of your beautiful fic, rukafais!

**Text:** [Epitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546880)

**Author:** [rukafais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukafais/pseuds/rukafais)

**Reader:** [Jay_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow)

**Length:** 8:09

**Downloads:** [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gdln4m64y3dxi3a/Epitaph%20by%20rukafais%20-%2012_11_18%2C%2011.42%20AM.m4a?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
